1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to land vehicles, and in particular, to wheelchairs. More particularly, the invention relates to a wheel lock for a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs are well known forms of transportation that increase the mobility of the physically impaired. Wheelchairs are typically relatively small, single-person conveyances that generally comprise a seat supported by a frame which, in turn, is supported by two oppositely disposed rear drive wheels and front casters. The rear wheels are usually located behind the center of gravity of the wheelchair occupant and the front casters are swivel-mounted to the wheelchair frame to permit the occupant to maneuver the wheelchair with greater ease.
Wheelchairs may be provided with a brake for slowing or stopping the motion of the wheelchair, especially by contact friction. A brake is not to be confused with a lock, a device that securely holds the wheelchair in place so as to make the wheelchair immobile.
Wheel locks are well known. Conventional locks typically comprise a toggle assembly and a lever arm that cooperates with the toggle assembly to effect movement of the toggle assembly. The locks are generally mounted to the upper or lower side fame tubes. The disadvantages of mounting the locks to the upper side frame tubes are as follows: the interference members are located too close to the wheelchair occupant's hands during propulsion; the locks occupy valuable mounting space that could be used for other component parts, such as the arm rests; and the lever arm sticks up sufficiently above the upper side frames to interfere with the transfer of the wheelchair occupant into and out of the wheelchair. The disadvantages of mounting the locks to the lower side frame tubes are as follows: the locks are too low to be readily accessible or have a very long lever arm that may interfere with the transfer of the wheelchair occupant.
A need exists for a wheelchair lock that is easily adaptable to suit the needs of the occupant. A need exists for a simple yet dependable wheelchair lock that is easily accessible and a suitable low-cost alternative to generally cumbersome conventional wheelchair locks.